Hoku
Introduction "Focus and Patience...That is my Weapon."-Hoku Telling Sanshoo about his skills. "Bullet Time" Hoku is the the Sniper of the Kurdo Pirates With a Bounty of 38,000,000. His Dream is to find his adopted father who was taken by the marines. Appearance: ''' Hoku is a 5'6 Blond male. He wears a marine like coat without the marine symbol and ripped jeans. After meeting Sanshoo he also began wearing a coat. He always has his rifle on his back and two pistols holstered on his belt. "It does not matter if you kill 1 person or a million People still suffer."- Hoku after killing a marine. '''Personality: Hoku is a calm and Intelligent man. In combat he can be quite patient he willing to wait until his opponent makes a mistake. He has no qualms about killing Though he won't kill just for the fun of it. In terms of outside of combat he is a loner not really wanting to make friends but he is slowly opening up to his crew. He really does not want to be friends with them in the fear that he will lose them like he did to anyone else in his family. Family: "It Does not matter if we don't share the same blood we can still be family."- Hebi telling Hoku before he was caputerd. Father: Igrui- The Father of Hoku not much is known about him at this point. What is know is that he was a commando in the marines before being reported dead. Hoku has the most respect for his Father but he believes the marines are the cause of his death as a result he never joined the marines like his brother would of wanted. "Father.": Hebi- The Adopted Father of Hoku who taught him the basics of Marksmanship. He was a comrade of Igrui and former Captain in the Marines. Hoku loved him as well but never really respected him like his father Igrui until he let himself get captured to save Hoku from Marines. Hoku gained a burning hatred for the marines at this point bowing to Find his Adopted father or he will die Trying. Crew Mates: "I never cheat, In fact your the cheat my Friend."- Hoku response to Sanshoo after he claimed Hoku cheated. Sanshoo: Hoku and Sanshoo are like brothers, Each of them trust each other with there lives. After both encountered each other in a game of cards which Hoku merged victories they became good friends. He used the funds that Sanshoo provided to build his Mark-2 Rifle which he thanked him for and made sure to be the best sniper he could. They still play cards with each other but Hoku has won 7 out of the 10 times they have played as of now. He wants to make sure Sanshoo rises to the top, One bullet at a time. "Princess, No More like Demon Queen."- Hoku responses to Taigu after meeting her. Taigu: Hoku and Taigu have a good relationship seeing each other as a form of rivals. They have spared multiple times both helping each other refine each other style. Hoku will lay his life down for Taigu. However, On occasion he will attempt a peak which results in some broken bones however Taigu still highly Respects him. "I Will say one thing about Kraku, Stealth with him is impossible.- Hoku after helping Kraku defeat a Marine Captain. Kraku: Kraku and Hoku can't allows see eye to eye but they can work together. While they are near opposites they still gravitate each other and as a result are good friends. They both help each other improve they gear which push they bond even closer. "While find it cowardly Using a shield in combat can save lives, If that his goal then he succeed many times."- Hoku After Burgru Protected him from multiple attacks. Burgru: ' Burgru and Hoku are kind to one another and Hoku respects Burgru Attitude to combat. While the rest of the crew is confused at Burgru use of a shield, Hoku sees it as a powerful tool to instill confusion and hope to his allies. "I don't need to be powerful to beat someone, It is not all about Brute force."- Hoku after defeating a Marine Ensign. '''Abilities and Power ' '''Marksmanship: Hoku is already a Master Level Sniper Some comparing him to his adopted father who skill were seen to be impossible for a normal man to achieve. He was able to snipe a marine without being able to see him he only aware of his position by coordinates given by Sanshoo a couple of minutes earlier. He was able to hit a marine in the small chink in the mans helmet that was barley see able from the Range he was firing out. He has blown up the marine firearms by firing in there barrels and was noted to be by far the most dangerous member of the crew because of his feats of Marksmanship. Art of Weather: After modding some scemates he found he was able to create an art of weather gun. The gun has been tested and though it was not combat ready he still instilled it into his 2 pistols. One Pistol can make Cool bubbles the other heat bubbles by Spinning them. While not combat efficient at the moment there potential is not to be underestimated. Equipment Mark 2 Sniper Rifle: ' '''His Current Rifle which was created by With the Help of Sanshoo. It is powered by Gunpowder like any other musket form his own land and as a result has to wait a couple of seconds to really get a second shot in. The Power of the Rifle is enough to punch Through a Stone Title and hit a marine who was stationed 500 feet behind that Stone Title. '''Dempsey and Peppi:' ' '''His Two Art of Weather Pistols with duel functions allowing them to be either used as art of weather guns or to be used as normal Pistols. Dempsey is powered by Heal balls and Peppi is Powered by Cool Balls. '''Bounty:' "I'm Surprised the Marines Gave me such a low Bounty."- Hoku after Receiving his First Bounty. 'First Bounty: 38,000,000-' For Defeating a Marine Ensign, Helping Defeat a Marine Captain and Sniping Multiple High Value Targets. 'Second Bounty:70,000,000-' For Proving cover fire and defeating one of the marines stop snipers. 'Third Bounty:220,000,000-' For being the one on the Kurdo Pirates to kill the Celestial Dragon, Defeating a Marine Top Sniper. Category:Pirates Category:Sniper Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Kurdo Pirates